supernannyfandomcom-20200215-history
The George Family/Transcript
Joey-Lynn: we have 5 daughters and 1 granddaughter Joey-Lynn: Samantha is 20, Brooke is 17, Savannah is 10, Hailey is 6, Haidyn is a year and a half and our granddaughter Krissy is 2 Samantha: and we all live together Joey-Lynn: I was 16 years old when I got Preagnant with Samantha Joey-Lynn: my whole goal all these years was just to get Samantha through high school and to enjoy life and it backfired Samantha: I got Preagnant with Krissy at 16 I had her when I was 17 I gave up cheerleading, I didn't go to school like I planned to after Joey-Lynn: I never forget myself I'm 34 years old I'm gonna be a grandmother Glenn: being a parent it's one of the most difficult things ever Joey-Lynn: our granddaughter is actually older then our own daughter finding out I was a grandma it was the worst day of my life Joey-Lynn: don't hit the baby's Legs Screaming Glenn: I'm a sisal director for a water company Glenn: bye guys Glenn: I'm at work for a lot of the day Samantha: you're gonna stay right there Samantha: I work 7 days a week Samantha: bye I'll see you all later Samantha: so I leave my daughter with my mom Joey-Lynn: I'm a stay at home mom and grandmother and I'm here alone taking care of all the children Joey-Lynn: don't bite Joey-Lynn: its hectic it's hard it's stressful and overwhelmed Joey-Lynn: oh but I can't carry two of you Crying Jo: tireing Glenn: the constant fighting in this house Joey-Lynn: Stop Glenn: is an everyday or deal Brooke: she has no right to Glenn: why not? Glenn: there's a lot of name calling Joey-Lynn: he's not even yelling at her cause of that you idiot Glenn: Teasing Brooke: you're a ghetto Hailey: you're a ghetto Jo: everybody is seriously angry in this house Glenn: it's mainly Samantha and Brooke Brooke NOBODY'S TALKING TO YOU SHUT UP! Samantha: mainly Brooke Brooke: you are the biggest bitch ever Glenn: they call each other from the b word to the f word Joey-Lynn: can you just get along please Sam and Brooke: NO! Glenn: the verbal abuse is its in every sentence Brooke: Shut the Hell Sam: quit being a cry baby Joey-Lynn: the little ones are watching and theyre doing the same thing Savannah: YOU'RE AN IDIOT Jo: brilliant now everyone is fighting now Joey-Lynn: listen to me Savannah. Savannah i mean it stop Glenn: when it comes to discipline they don't take it seriously Joey-Lynn: Get down Savannah: no Joey-Lynn: please Joey-Lynn: I do let them get away with more then what they should Brooke: just put them down Joey-Lynn: they know how to play and push my buttons and to get what they want Glenn: they allow it and it's on the hand Savannah: stop hitting her Joey-Lynn: DON'T Glenn: they know that you can't discipline Jo: how come there's no discipline? No following throw how are those kids meant to learn Brooke: DO NOT BE HITTING ME screaming Joey-Lynn: if this doesn't work we're all gonna loose it Hailey: I wanna get away from all this evil All 3: Supernanny we need you now! Jo: you guys seriously need my help hold on I'm on my way before you all kill each other Jo arrives at the George's house Joey lynn Oh my goodness Jo Hi joey lynn Hi Jo please to meet you jo frost Joey lynn Im Joey lynn Come in Jo Thank you i was excited to meet jo Glenn he has stratin you guys up Joey lynn come and meet the family Jo and Joey lynn head to the kitchen Joey lynn We Have Guests Glenn \Hi im glenn nice to meet you and here we have a kid Samantha: Hi Im Samantha Hi. Jo: and You got a little one here? Samantha Replies. Samantha: yes this is krissy. Krissy say hi. jo: Hi how are you? Samantha laughs. Samantha. I was happy and nervous at the same time diddn't know what to respect. Glenn Angrly Get OFF THE POOL TABLE! I MEAN IT! Teaching Jo i have here is get the memo JO The three parents how the time out works at snack time i had the opertunity to give samantha a proper warning to her little one krissy. Krissy shut your mouth before I slap you Samantha Hey! you don't say that OK? Samantha When Jo explained to me when they break a rule. Samantha Hey do you want me To Put you on the naughty spot on the stairs? Teaching continues Jo The next thing i want to do is the big relationship with brooke and Sam Jo i want bolth of you to give the oppertunity to Write a letter. JO Writing Letters End of teaching Jo Im going away for a few days. Category:Transcripts